This invention relates to polymers of olefin compositions, most particularly to polyethylene compositions. In one of its aspects this invention relates to reinforced compositions containing glass/carbon fiber mat reinforcement. In another of its aspects this invention relates to reinforced compositions containing polymers of olefin. In still another of its aspects this invention relates to stampable composites containing glass/carbon fiber mat reinforcement. In yet another of its aspects this invention relates to stampable, reinforced composites containing polymers of olefin. In other aspects of the invention, it relates to methods for producing reinforced composites and the producing of stamped objects from these composites.
Polymers of olefin are known to be useful in the production of stampable composites that can be reinforced using fibrous materials. The use of both glass fibers and carbon fibers as reinforcing agents for polymers of olefin compositions is also known in the art. This invention is based on the discovery that a combination of glass fiber and carbon fiber used together as reinforcing agent provides physical characteristics for the reinforced composition that are superior to either polymers of olefin reinforced with glass fiber or polymers of olefin reinforced with carbon fiber used alone. This enhancement of physical characteristics is particularly evident within certain range limitations in the ratio of glass to carbon in the reinforcing fiber mixture.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a method for producing stampable sheets of polymers of olefin reinforced with fibrous mat. It is another object of this invention to provide a method for producing stamped objects from polymers of olefin reinforced with fibrous mat. It is still another object of this invention to provide a method for producing stampable sheets in which polymers of olefin are reinforced with glass/carbon fibrous mat. It is still another object of this invention to provide a method for producing stamped objects from polymers of olefin reinforced with glass/carbon fibrous mat. It is still another object of this invention to provide a stampable composite of polymer of olefin reinforced with glass/carbon fibrous mat.
Other aspects, objects and various advantages of this invention will become apparent from reading the specification and the appended claims.